Primer caso: supervisión
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred es un sujeto de veintidós viendo tranquilamente en su casa películas de terror en Halloween, cuando en eso, su delicioso vecino Arthur, de apenas once años viene a su casa a pedir dulces vestido de manera atrevida ¿qué hará Alfred ante esto? USxShota!UK, Halloween.


Historia basada en un doujin shota donde un Arthur pequeño va a la casa de Alfred vestido para Halloween.

**Pareja: **AlfredxKid!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Alfred y su debilidad a los disfraces (?)

El americano miraba la televisión con algo de miedo debajo de una almohada, era treinta y uno de octubre y estaban pasando horrendas películas de terror, tembló cuando una fea mujer de pelo negro que no parecía conocer el colorete o delinearse menos los ojos gritó, el gritó con ella. Le arrojó su masculino osito a la pantalla, venía otra película, Jones era masoquista, le gustaba asustarse.

De cierta manera era patético, era un sujeto de veintidós años, todo un macho semental -y gay- que se respeta y tiembla como una gelatina por unas japonesas gritando, frunció el ceño cuando sintió el timbre. Quizás era el monstruo feo que se lo quería comer y...

¡Por dios Alfred, muestra agallas!

Abrió la puerta como todo un vikingo encontrándose con algo aterrador, pero no en el sentido de terrorífico exactamente, era increíblemente hermoso. Era su pequeño vecino de once años. Venía vestido con un traje extraño, de color negro y naranjo. Era algo así como un brujo-bruja, no supo identificarlo.

Le dio un escalofrío placentero cuando vio al chico allí, sonrojado alzando la calabaza con alguno que otro dulce, Jones tragó con fuerza cuando vio las piernas descubiertas con unos short acampanados en sus lindas piernas junto a unas medias de color negro y naranja. Se veía más comestible que cualquier dulce.

Sí, a Alfred le gustaba el niño que tenía a tres casas, ese singular vecino suyo, lo evita la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces, en las noches, piensa en él, no puede evitar tocarse un poco al pensar que ese niño es quien llena su cabeza. Lo odiaba, odiaba aquello, pero uno aprende a vivir con ello.

–¡Dulce o truco!–

Los ojos del americano rodaron: no lo mires, maldita sea no lo mires. Lo terminó por mirar cuando el chico chocó la calabaza en sus piernas.

–¿Qué haces aquí Arthur? ¡no puedes pedir dulces a esta hora, bueno, así, tan solo!–

El niño frunció sus cejas con ferocidad rugiendo un poco, las mejillas de Jones se sonrojaron, le parecía tan indecentemente lindo.

–¡El estúpido de Scott me dejó solo por ir con su fea novia! ¿qué quería que le hiciera? ¡si no me darás dulces me voy a otra parte gordo!–

–¡N-No, no espera!–grita con fuerza. –Yo te acompañaré a pedir dulces...solo espera...–suspiró con fuerza.

El niño aceptó aparentando mala gana, pero de cierta manera le hacía feliz que el mayor lo acompañara. Alfred tuvo que hacer un disfraz casero -patético y feo- con la sábana de su madre que quizás lo mataría y unos cuantos plumones. Llevaba de la mano al pequeño casa por casa.

¿Por qué lo hacía? simple: supervisión.

Ya que quería evitarlo, lo que estuvo apunto de hacer al tener a Kirkland vestido de manera tan atrevida y adorable en su puerta, no dejaría que otro sujeto pensara lo mismo que él respecto a ese niño, no dejaría que nadie lo tocara. Aunque hiciera el verdadero ridículo en el camino. Bueno, quizás no era tan malo.

Ding dong.

–¿Eres tú Alfred? ¡no puedo creerlo, espera aquí, traeré dulces y la cámara, tengo que grabarte haciendo el ridículo para futuras generaciones! –

–Te odio Francis, te odio.–

Sí, esto era realmente malo. Maldito Halloween, sintió la pequeña mano apretar su dedos y el niño mirándole con una sonrisa mientras le daba las gracias, su corazón empezó a latir. Bueno, quizás, no tan -tan- maldito Halloween.

**N.A:** Este es el caso uno... ¿cómo funciona este fic? simple, es lo que podría pasar si es Arthur viene a pedir dulces a la casa de Alfred.

El siguiente es "Segundo caso: secuestro."


End file.
